Realization
by Mr. Lostman
Summary: Tai and Yamato both had horrible childhoods that they would prefer not to recall, but through meeting each other will they be able to assist each other in realizing the true meanings of their lives and maybe even their relationship? *taito*
1. chapter 1

Realization Chapter 1 By area99  
  
Warning: Yaoi warning, go away if you can't tolerate such an idea and don't write flames for accusing what I think and write. Hello, this is my first time writing a taito so comments about this story will be greatly appreciated. hehehehe. I hope u guyz will like this story. Oh yah, and a note: I've realized that in most taito stories Yamato is always the one who has the horrible background and childhood so I've decided to flip it around this time or add some kinda twist to this story, hope u'll like how it turns out. Oh yah, and disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Ok so now on with the story.  
  
------  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
I've always treated life as a game, something you can not gain from or lose to. The reason behind that is mostly because of what I've encountered in my childhood, something I do not want to recall for a single moment. Through that experience in the mere beginning of my life, I've noticed that I shouldn't invest any true feelings on anything, especially adult human beings, a kind of creature that can turn on you any time they feel like doing so or think is necessary to do so.  
  
It's kind of sad, isn't it? Human beings are created to live as a group, as a whole, where everyone helps one another to survive under such a harsh environment, but even though we were created this way, as time passes by, we found a way to turn that idea around and use each other instead of assisting each other. We've grown to think that our own existence is the most important, only caring about self benefits, what bitches and assholes we've grown to be.  
  
Maybe also through this, I've realized that I really wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. To teach the young ones the right way to treat one another, while feeling the innocence they emit everyday, it's just like the only point of the day where I can feel not pain and concern nothing else but the present, it's the way those little kids make me feel. They are so little in size, but yet have such a great influence upon me, how incredible.  
  
I've always thought these little kids were the only people who can take away my pain, make me worry about nothing but what's happening at the certain moment, make me take off the mask I wear around everyday, in front of everyone and anyone. to actually feel that I want to do something for him, to actually show the real me to them, to give him my true feelings. (hahahahah corny corny)  
  
It's funny how I met him in a rock show, somewhere I do not want to go in my life. He's a famous rock star, having the ability to daze his audience with the cool blue color of his eyes, his wonderful singing voice, and the way he expresses his deepest feelings through the songs he writes and sings.  
  
I originally thought that I would've left in the middle of the show, annoyed by the reaction the audience shows towards the singer, nothing but obedience and admiration, it was just like those people had no originality and self respect at all ( NOTE: sorry to those people who I've offended by saying so, I really don't think so that people who admire some singers talents are idiots because I have artists who I admire also, I just wrote that to make Tai sound like a more realistic person, sorry for offending some people). But even though I thought so, I was truly captivated by the eyes of that celebrity and through asking the name of that singer, while getting some looks of shock and signs of being annoyed and disturbed by my dumb questioning, I had finally gotten his name.. and his name was Yamato Ishida.  
  
Maybe throughout the course of my self-absorption with my own thoughts and asking the stupid question, I paid no attention that a pair of sky blue eyes was observing me from the stage.  
  
------  
  
Okay so hoped you like my first chapter, I'll try to update soon. Oh yah and pls review and write some kind of comments on how I can improve on my story or maybe even some suggestions on how this story should go. Those comments will really be appreciated! Thanks for reading this story *bows*  
  
Cya soon then! Area99 


	2. chapter 2

Realization chapter 2 Area99  
  
Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciated the encouragement. Hope u'll like this chapter.  
  
-----  
  
The show ended and even though the crowd shouted for an encore, none of the band members appeared again on the stage, it was quite an odd site. Although this happened, the audience didn't scream or shout any words of dissatisfaction, but instead left silently, as if expecting this to happen, treated it as a normal routine.  
  
Tai lifted one of his eye brows when he saw this and shrugged, then followed the crowd to the exit, but with a sudden feel of need, he turned towards the direction where the washrooms were instead.  
  
The hallway leading there was unusually quiet, but before he could push open the door, something knocked him out from behind.  
  
------  
  
A long while later, Tai started to regain his consciousness and opened his heavy eyes, but only to be blinded by strong, white light. He lifted his right hand and tried to block out the light and give himself a few moments to adapt to this new surrounding.  
  
It took him a few moments to notice that he was knocked out by a hard object on the back of his head and with dull reflexes, he immediately stood up, only to realize that his left leg was numb and fell backwards onto a cupboard, knocking his swollen wound again.  
  
"Owwwww!" Tai shouted, instinctively covering the worsening wound on the back of his head with his right hand. He quickly brought his hand back in front of him to see whether any blood had stained his hand and after a few seconds of thorough checking, Tai concluded that nothing seemed to have wiped off onto his hand and his head was still in good shape so he finally let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You know, by judging you from the stage, I thought you would be a person that has quick reflexes and agility, but it seems that I've guessed wrong." A sweet voice said, with the owner of the voice showing amusement in his voice and eyes. "And I think it'll be best for you to sit on a chair instead of half lying on the floor." His eyes glimmered while motioned him to sit on the chair that was next to him.  
  
Tai, however, was just too busying slapping his leg back to consciousness that he almost didn't noticed that there was even a person sitting in front of him. It even took a few seconds for him to digest the thought that he wasn't the only one in the room. He quickly lifted his head, meeting a pair of captivating blue eyes.  
  
".Uhh. aren't you the person that was singing on stage?" Tai asked, although he obviously knew the answer.  
  
The singer rested his head on his propped up hand, clearly interested with how this conversation was going. "What if I said no?"  
  
"Well you'll be lying then." Tai answered.  
  
"Then why did you ask the question in the first place?" He replied, noting how straight forward this guy could be.  
  
Then a while of silence enveloped them, it was then that Tai had really regained back his consciousness. "Holy shit, you asshole! Why did you knock me out for? I didn't even do anything! What the hell's wrong with you?!" He shouted, with his finger pointing at Yamato accusingly.  
  
"Oh, you've finally noticed." Yamato smiled wickedly, enjoying every moment of this.  
  
"Well of course! Look what you did to my head!!" He shouted again.  
  
"Oh fine I'm sorry then. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Kaine to hit you that hard." He just plainly stated.  
  
"You actually ASKED SOMEONE TO BUST ME IN THE HEAD?" Tai yelled, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He took in a deep breathe and tried to calm down a bit. "Okay, okay, that's not important now, I just want you to tell me why did you do that and what do you want from me?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know actually," Yamato paused, trying to remember the main reason that motivated him to do such a thing. "Umm. I think it's mostly because of your hair," He pointed his finger towards Tai's unruly and massive hair. "Since I've never seen a person with that kind of hair color.Is that your natural hair color?"  
  
He blinked a few times then said, ". Yah. So you're done with having a good look at my hair right? Cause." Tai's sentence was cut off when the singer's suddenly spoke out.  
  
"You know, your hair color is really special in a way." He brought his fingers to his lips, "A dark red color with a brownish tinge. just like the color of old blood." (Note: I don't this is Tai's real hair color, but I think it goes along with the story and might link with some content of the story later on).  
  
The last few words seemed to have struck a chord within Taichi's system, which had caused him to turn from a kind of easy going person (Note: this is Tai's mask by the way) to a cold and bitter young man.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Hugh? Being a star doesn't mean you can just do anything you are?" Tai hissed out, his sudden change of expression even startled Yamato a bit. "You know what I think you are?" He pointed accusing at him. "You are just one of those rock stars who just sell their bodies to producers and to heads of record companies so that you can be famous and have other people to bend on their knees to worship you."  
  
Tai stood up, brushing off imaginary dust off his pants and walked towards the door, but then he paused when he was about to turn the knob, he added, "You are just another worthless prostitute, am I right?"  
  
As the door closed, Tai could see Yamato's body still frozen from shock, caused by the cold words that spilt from his mouth, and it was also at that moment that Tai got a glimpse of the color Yamato's eyes changed into, it turned storm blue.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ok I guess I'll stop there, hope you liked it. I rilly hope that you guyz can leave me some comments so that I can rilly improve on this story. Thanks again. Cya next time then! Area99 


	3. chapter 3

Revelation Chapter 3 By tofu  
  
Hello everyone, thanks for reviewing! Especially Ice Princess Xia who wrote encouraging comments for both of my chapters, thank you rilly much *bows* and everyone else *bows again*! Oh yah and I just changed my pen name from area99 to tofu cuz I realized that the name area99 is rilly lame and boring so I changed it to a more special one. hehehe..  
  
Ok on with the story oh do I need to disclaimer? Guess I do, just in case: I don't own any characters from the anime series Digimon and I gain no profit from writing this story. And also the idea of Tai's hair color and its descriptions are taken from a manga drawn by Kaori Yuki called Blood Hound, sorry that I forgot to write that in my previous chapter. I can be rilly forgetful sometimes. hope you guyz dun mind. okay now on with the fic!  
  
---------  
  
Taichi collapsed when he finally closed his house's front door and suddenly clutched the back of his head with his hand. Another wave of pain hit his head again, increasing the amount of pain that was already there and the amount that Tai needed to endure.  
  
It took Tai a great deal amount of time to walk his way through kitchen to get some pain killers. After he swallowed them, he didn't bother to walk into his room and sleep on his bed but instead lied down upon the sofa in his apartment's sitting room.  
  
"God these headaches just drain every drop of my energy out of me, the whack on my head only made things worse." He thought tiredly. "Wonder what time it is now," He raised his left arm just to check the time, but all he saw was just his plain wrist and not a sign of his precious watch. "What the hell!?" He shouted, not even caring whether he said it aloud or not.  
  
Tai jumped out of the sofa, pain still throbbing his head but he could care less about that then. "Where did I put it, I remember that I wore it today to school." He thought, totally frustrated while rummaging through all the drawers.  
  
"Then I got a ticket to the rock show from this parent of Lily," He continued thinking, trying to trace back where his watch by rewinding his day's schedule. "Then I got hit." He slapped his hand on his face and said "Oh crap."  
  
-- Meanwhile in Yamato's locker room---  
  
Silence surrounded him.  
  
Words of the totally stranger echoed within his mind, causing him to be depressed because that was the utter truth.  
  
The actual reality.  
  
A while later, finally being able to get over with the numbness that paralyzed him mind Yamato abruptly realized that he had not been more confused and more frustrated in his life, frustrated about how he was insulted as a person that rose to fame by selling his body, not that it wasn't true but still he couldn't have thought that a person could say that right in front of his face in their first meeting. "Geez I'm attracted to a person with such an unpredictable personality," He thought. "Maybe this will turn out to be interesting." He smirked. (but actually Yamato has a random personality too -_-'')  
  
"Well how should I find him?" He turned his head, suddenly aware of the mess Tai's clumsiness had caused, but something seemed to be glimmering in that pile of mess. He rose from his seat and gracefully walked the glimmering object.  
  
He brought it up in front of eyes and saw that it was an old- fashioned watch with a light brownish leather strap, at the back of it was a name, carved clumsily by someone who seemed to be a little kid.  
  
Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Guess that this won't be the last time we'll meet." Yamato said with a mischievous glimpse in his blue orbs.  
  
--- Back in Tai's place -----  
  
Tai was laying on his bed, given up all hopes that he had misplaced his watch somewhere in his flat.  
  
"God I need some fresh air." Tai thought, patting his head, grateful that the pain had died down a bit.  
  
He quickly slipped into his shoes, grabbed his door keys and headed for the nearby park.  
  
"I just can't believe that much can happen within a day." He thought and walked on, hardly taking notice of the route he's taking, since he was quite familiar with the area and could have his feet carry him automatically to his usual destination whenever he needed time to think.  
  
His hand casually brushed his fingers through his hair, then he started to play with a strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger as he walked down the dark and empty street. Since his hair was quite long, he could get a good look of the color of his hair as rub the lock of hair with his two fingers.  
  
"Suou." He murmured to himself. (by the way Suou is Japanese term for a color that is darkish red with a tint of brown. See this link if you're not really sure of the color: )  
  
That word brought back lots of memories back when he was still studying in school. Lots of people avoided to be friends with him because of his horrible past and the scary color of his hair. The color that calls up the imagery of blood, old blood, violent death, and betrayal.  
  
"Just like blood's own crimson with a breath of darkness." He said as he looked up towards the sky above. He remembered that someone said that to him in his dream when he was a really little kid, right after the death, no murder, of his mother.  
  
"Don't think about it." He told himself, Tai shook away those disturbing thoughts and continued his stroll. He walked pass an old and rusted gate that was the entrance to the park. The park was obviously empty, just as empty as the streets around that area. He walked towards the swings and sank on to the only swing that wasn't broken by teenagers who had a liking in vandalizing things, then coiled both arms around the chains, closed his eyes and breathed in the summer air.  
  
Tai really enjoyed coming to this park whenever he had something troubling him, he liked listening to the distant rumble of the traffic that was beyond the park fences and also the whispering of the trees whenever a set of breeze came along.  
  
It's been nights since Tai had been able to get some decent sleep and now he was finally able to get some. Tai lightly smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
--- Tai's dream / nightmare --- (from his POV)  
  
Bright light blinded my eyes and the next moment when I started to open them, I realized that I was at the entrance of a carnival.  
  
"Wow just listen to the sound of the crowd, Tai. Exciting right?" I heard a familiar voice say, it was the voice of my 'mom'.  
  
As though I was a stray spirit locked within this ten year old body, I had no control over the actions I wanted to do. Therefore the reaction I gave to my 'mom' was only eagerly nodding my head.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please come on over and have some fun! Today's is the 'Once in a Year Carnival!' Let's take this chance to forget all the stress and pressure, all the pain and suffering. and HAVE SOME FUN!" The speaker shouted.  
  
"Hey hey, Tai, look over there," 'Mom' gestured over the distance, where a jester was standing, giving out balloons. "He's calling you, why don't you go and join him and maybe get one of those colorful balloons?" She smiled encouragingly, a smile so full of warmth and love that even I was fooled by her and happily went over towards the jester.  
  
But by the time I got there, all the balloons were gone, none of them were there, none of them were for me.  
  
Then all of a sudden, everything went black.  
  
A pair of hands appeared in the darkness and reached for me, feeling isolated and lonely, I gladly reached for them, but when the skin and flesh on the pair of womanly hands started to rot and fall off. I screamed.  
  
-- end of dream ---  
  
"No!" The gasped exclamation slipped from his mouth as he suddenly jolted up into a sitting position. Tai stared forwards, eyes wide with an expression of haunted sorrow. "No..." He whispered; his mind always had trouble separating dream from reality. "I-It's not..."  
  
Sleep could never be an escape for him. Always, always the dreams...  
  
He took a while to regain his consciousness when all of a sudden, a thought hit him.  
  
"Today's Thursday and I have school!" His eyes widened as he said this aloud. He quickly stood up and ran for his apartment, but he looked up into the sky, it was obviously around 9 o'clock. "Crap, fuck that!" He thought and changed his destination to the kindergarten instead, wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
  
---------  
  
Okay I guess this chapter's a bit longer than the last 2 ones and I hoped u liked it, basically this chapter gave us a glimpse about Tai's past, which is pretty dark and sad and u'll know more about it in chapters to come. Ok.. ummm. next chapter will be about how Yamato asks Tai to follow a deal he had explained to him about a 7 day game so that he can get back his watch. It'll be a pretty fun chapter. I hope. But oh well, thanks for reading! And pls review if u can! Ok cya next time then! -Tofu 


	4. chapter 4

Realization chapter 4 Tofu  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey! First of all thanks for all the reviews! *bows* rilly appreciated them hehehehehe there were a few reviews that were pretty enthusiastic yah so thanks for those too. Yah thanks for all the encouragement written in those reviews they rilly do mean a lot to me! So ok anywayz thanks a lot and now on with the fic! Oh yah forgot Note: I'm a girl by the way so that u noe. Oh yah disclaimer: don't own any characters from digimon.  
  
---------- (Tai's POV)  
  
I dashed down the morning streets, carelessly bumping into a few people who weren't as in a hurry as me, carrying their suitcases and spilling out angry words at me when I didn't stop in front of them and apologize for my inconsiderateness (hahahaha this happens to me sometimes when I'm late meeting my friends, I usually go out just around 5-10 minutes before we were supposed to meet at a mall or something.. hahahaha but yah, it doesn't rilly matter that much cuz my friends noe that I'm scatterbrain and they r usually late too). Oh well, it's not like they are going to remember that this happened next morning, might as well not waste my time on them.  
  
I looked at my wrist, forgetting the fact that my watch wasn't even there, expecting my watch to be there to tell me the time. "Crap, life is such a bitch sometimes." I mumbled, accidentally bumping into the fifth person that was in front of me, not noticing that it was the person that made my day a living hell yesterday.  
  
I ignored the occurrence and saved my breath and apologies for the rest of my dash and for principle of the kindergarten.  
  
------- (Yamato's POV)  
  
I was walking down a peaceful looking street with a few business men hurrying their way to their offices to start off their days work. They are just in those kind of suits my father used to be wearing, cheating people's money and luring them into signing these contracts by telling them these false achievements made by their company and also telling them these ideals their company had set for themselves to follow.  
  
I glanced down at this small sheet of crumpled paper that had my younger brother's, Takeru, current living address. I looked around, trying to look for the building's name or road number that is indicating on the sheet of paper, when suddenly a sear of pain was felt on my shoulder as a person that seemed to be in a hurry bumped into me.  
  
"Gosh, what a thoughtless and insensitive bastard!" I thought as I rubbed my sore shoulder with my right hand, having the sheet of paper clipped between my fore and middle finger.  
  
I looked up to check out who the hell just tried to knock me down onto the floor and saw the type of hair color that was distinctly owned by one person.  
  
"Wow, I don't know if I should just call this a coincidence or destiny." He thought while his natural instincts cut in and he also ran off in the direction Tai was heading to.  
  
----- Third person POV  
  
Finally being able to reach his destination in such a remarkably short time, Tai pressed his extended his right arm onto the school wall to support his exhausted self, while naturally resting his left hand on his left lower thigh, right above his knee.  
  
"Ahem!" An old voice coughed behind Tai, sending Tai a distinct warning to straighten himself up.  
  
Tai slowly turned, directly facing the old principal of the kindergarten, Kurosaki-san.  
  
"Ehh.Ohayo Kurosaki-san! Why are you out here on such an early morning? Out for a stroll?" Tai said pleasantly, really trying hard to come out with an excuse that may be decent enough for the old geezer to believe, you can even hear the wheels turning inside of Tai's overworking head.  
  
"Yah good morning to you too." The principal smiled.  
  
"Wow what kind of technique is that, is he trying to trick me into something with that innocent smile of his?" Tai questioned himself in his mind.  
  
"Oh yah Mr. Yagami," Principla Kurosaki said suddenly, pretending that he had just call to mind that there was something important that he needed to tell Tai. "Ah, almost forgot, Yoko is really having trouble in being able to control your over energetic class, a fight seemed to be going on in there I think, between the kids, so I think it's better for you to hurry into your class Tai. Don't want to disturb the other classes do we?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh.Oh yes sir, I'll go to class straight away." Tai was about to leave when he felt a hand patting on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but next time, Tai, it's better for you to change into proper attire when you come to school, it's okay if you're going to be a few minutes later so that you can change into your clothes, since kids imitate adults when they are still at a young age, setting a good example in wearing proper clothing to school for them will be great." The principal kindly added and reminded him. "Oh and here, thought that you might want one of these, a kid gave me a piece of these this morning and because I can't chew it with my old teeth, I'll just give it to you." Kurosaki-san put something into Tai's hand and before he could check out what it was he heard the old principal say goodbye to him, which he immediately replied, then remembering what he was there for, he ran for his classroom.  
  
"God, what a cheerful and weird old man," Tai thought, he opened his hand to find a piece of gum lying on his palm. "Sigh. that was embarrassing."  
  
He popped it into his mouth as he slid open his classroom door.  
  
When he opened the door to see what was going on, he saw a group of spectators had formed a ring around someone or something. He also heard three voices that belong to one female and two little boys.  
  
"Not again." Tai sighed as he slapped his hand onto his forehead.  
  
"Okay! Okay" Tai clapped his hands to catch the group of small kid's attention, even the two little boys who were engaging in a fight. "Are we watching an unplanned movie here? Or is it just you little people who are just trying to give Sakamoto-san a hard time?" He added playfully.  
  
"Nooo! Of course not!" The group of kids started to complain.  
  
"Oh okay, okay, I misunderstood okay.Sorryyyyy." Tai said as he used this hand gesture to tell them to calm down a bit. "Anyways, since I'm already late for today's class and today's a half day, why don't we just spend our time outside and have some fun?"  
  
"YAY!" The whole classed cheer and rushed their way outside to the playgrounds.  
  
"Be careful! I'll be right there!" Tai shouted behind the small crowd. "Hey, Keita," Tai kneeled down and patted on this dark brown haired boy's head. "Can you do me a favor and help me keep an eye on them please? Oh and maybe you can ask a few of your friends to help you too."  
  
"Oh okay," Keita simply replied. "But can you teach me a few of your soccer moves after school sometime?"  
  
Tai grinned. "Yah sure why not, I owe you too much."  
  
The boy smiled and ran off to join his friends.  
  
"My gosh I just don't know how you do that. I think you need to teach me some of those moves some time. When you weren't here, this class was just like a group of Gozillas! It's just amazing that you can control them so easily." Yoko said behind him.  
  
"Oh. I don't know, I think the secret behind that is just that instead of acting like an authoritative figure in front of them, just try to be one of them and understand them more through that method. Cuz when I was at school, I hated it when my teachers always tried to pretend to be all smart and bossy and stuff. So yah, I think that's the tip I guess." Tai said sheepishly. "Oh and thank you very much for substituting for me when I was late, for uhh." Tai glimpsed at the clock, "These twenty minutes." He bowed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, don't mention it." Yoko bowed too. "Oh yah I'm sorry but there was a fight between Misashi-kun and Kubo-kun, I didn't know what to do and they wouldn't even listen to what I say, you came in just in time to break them off, I think both of them would've gotten really hurt if you didn't come in on time." She added nervously.  
  
"Oh I didn't do that on purpose. hehehehe. I think that was just a fluke, all I wanted to do was to catch the kids' attention."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Uh, yah, ok anyways, it was nice talking to you and thank you for helping me out here this morning, I really appreciated it." Tai bowed, a sign that showed respect and gratitude.  
  
"Oh, not at all." She bowed in return.  
  
"Ok, I guess I need to go and check on the kids now, talk to you later then. Ja ne." Tai waved and ran out of the classroom.  
  
---- Outside the playground---  
  
Tai smiled as he saw the kids running around, having a great time in the outdoors instead of being jailed in the classroom. "This is where little kids belong." He thought as he smiled, enjoying every moment as he saw his students radiating with their 'light'.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed as he felt someone tugging on the end of his shirt; he looked down and saw one of his favorite students, Risa Yamada.  
  
"Hey Risa-chan. What's the problem?" He said straight away, noticing the troubled look that was on Risa's face.  
  
"Umm, sensei, aren't you going to question the fight between Misashi- kun and Kubo-kun?"  
  
"Why are you so concern? Is there someone in there you really care about?" Tai wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his last sentence.  
  
Risa-chan blushed and started fiddling with her dress.  
  
"Okay, if it's for you then I'll do it!" He said it exceptionally loudly, grabbing a few students' attention. "But first, you need to tell me who it is you like." He whispered, suddenly dropping his voice so that only Risa-chan could hear it.  
  
"I'm not telling." She stuck out her tongue and ran off.  
  
Tai shook his head as he smirked, "I'm going to find out soon!" He shouted teasingly at Risa who was now with her little girl friends. She shot him a look when Tai pretended to look dreamily into the distant sky above.  
  
"Hehehehe this is fun, I should do this more often." He said to himself while he walked off to where Kubo-kun was, kicking the soccer ball with his friends.  
  
Maybe due to Tai's dull sense, he really didn't notice that his conversation with the little girl was being watched and listened by a well- known artist, who was observing this behind the fences that separated the street from the school.  
  
"Hey boys, mind if I join you?" Tai asked as he was replied by a unison answer that he could join the game.  
  
--- Outside of the kindergarten--- (Yamato's POV)  
  
Just by looking at his affectionate and devoted expression he had towards the little kids, it was just hard to believe that he could change into a cold and hard person yesterday night.  
  
If only I had a teacher that's similar to him. or even a father. unlike the one I had.My memories of my childhood might not be as horrible as it was. Living with a father who was such a hypocrite, wearing a mask twenty-four-seven, never stopped telling lies after lies, lying to himself and also his friends and family. his close ones.  
  
I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned my head to face the person who interrupted my train of thoughts. I was met by a pair of brown eyes, a pair of eyes that reflected the pain and loneliness that I hid in my heart all my life.  
  
"Ah!" I heard him shout in surprise.  
  
"Yah what?" I replied, feeling annoyed by his stupid attitude. "Haven't seen someone standing out of this school?"  
  
"Oh no, but I've never seen someone who stood here for around and hour or so," He said casually. "Especially a person that has a hobby of asking people to whack others in the head!"  
  
"Well, sorry then." I replied coolly, really trying to suppress the angry emotion that was growing within me. "And by the way, haven't your parents taught you anything about talking politely to those who kindly picked up the belongings in which you carelessly left behind and is trying to return them to you?"  
  
Tai's expression hardened once again and furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah they haven't.. since I ran away from home when I was eleven."  
  
Ah crap! How come I always say and do the wrong things!  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." I apologized, the volume of my voice suddenly dropped by a lot.  
  
"No it's okay." He sighed, sounding and looking obviously tired, he started rubbing his temples with his middle finger and thumb. "Why don't you just give me back my watch? I really would appreciate it if you just return it to me."  
  
"Well, okay I'll return it to you later. But why don't we get you some pain killers first, you look like you can really use some now." I suggested worriedly, I clapped my hand onto my mouth since I've never heard myself using this voice ever since the time Takeru had pneumonia and was in the hospital for a few nights.  
  
Tai looked at me curiously but didn't care too much about what I just did for too long since he was already occupied with his sore head. "Yeah ok, but my apartment is like a fifteen minute walk from here so it's not that far. I can handle myself."  
  
"No no. I'm going with you, what if something happens to you? I have a car parked near by anyways; it'll only take a couple of minutes to drive you to your building."  
  
Tai's eyes widened mockingly.  
  
"I'm surprised to be hearing that from a person like you." He said weakly, looking as if simply talking could drain massive amount of energy out of him.  
  
I just glared at him and said, "Just wait me here for a few minutes; I need to go and grab my car. Be right back."  
  
Then I dashed off.  
  
--a short while later--- (third person's POV)  
  
When Yamato was back with his car, he saw Tai sitting on the ground, lying against the railing of the school, who had a suffering expression on his face, clearly showing that he was being tortured by the immense pain he had no energy to fight against within his head.  
  
"You okay?" Yamato rushed towards his side, grabbing Tai's shoulders.  
  
Tai only looked up and smirked, giving him a 'do-I-look-ok?' look.  
  
"Okay so you still have the ability to do these kind of stupid stuff." Yamato rolled his eyes as he pulled on of Tai's arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the car, sagging slightly at the weight. (hahahaha imagine a fat Tai. hahahaha.. j/k j/k)  
  
When they were in the car, with Yamato driving and Tai sitting in the seat next to him, Yamato asked Tai's living address. Tai only had the energy to mumble where he lived, but with Yamato's sharp ears that he was born to possess, he stepped on the gas and drove towards Tai's building.  
  
During the short car ride, Tai yet again had one of his horrifying dreams.  
  
---Tai's nightmare--- (Tai's POV)  
  
I was in the carnival again, hearing echoes everywhere.  
  
"Listen the jester is calling you."  
  
"Do you want a balloon?"  
  
"Come here!'  
  
"Welcome to the once in a year carnival!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
I looked everywhere, running towards every direction, really wanting to go to the source of that voice and find out who was the one shouting out these things. confusing me. misleading me.  
  
There was a door at the very end of this path! I ran with all my might, as fast as my short and skinny legs could carry. (Tai's still a kid in this 'dream' by the way)  
  
I opened the door but then suddenly a body fell onto me, shocked by this, I responded by screaming and pushing the body off me.  
  
After a while of struggle, I finally got to my feet. I walked towards the body and found of that it was the dead body of my 'mom', still wearing the white dress that was stained with red and fresh blood.  
  
-- End of nightmare --- (Yamato's POV)  
  
I wasn't sure if Tai was having a fever or not, he kept sweating when I left him there on his sofa to rest, so I decided to go to the bathroom to fetch a towel to wipe his sweat but then when I was halfway there, I heard a series of coughs that came from the living room. Therefore I quickly ran back and kneeled next to Tai's half conscious form.  
  
"You okay?" I asked even though the answer was clearly laid before my eyes.  
  
"Yah." He coughed a few times again and I instinctively patted his back with my hand. " I think it was because I was having this nightmare and when I was scared awake, I kind of choked on my own saliva." He smiled stupidly. "But other than that, I guess I'm fine now."  
  
"I didn't want to feed you anything when you were asleep, just in case you might choke on it." I handed him two pain killers and a cup of water.  
  
"Oh thanks." He gratefully took the pain killers and drank a big gulp of water. "You know, I really couldn't believe that you would actually kind enough to help me out back there."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, somewhat offended by what he just said.  
  
"Well I don't know, judged by my experiences I guess." He detected the sent of anger and quickly looked at me and I automatically turned to face the wall. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me back around to face him.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry. I was just joking back there."  
  
I decided that it was best to give him the silent treatment.  
  
After a while.  
  
"Okay okay! I give up! What do you want me to do?"  
  
Still I gave him no reply.  
  
"Okay I'll do anything so that I can repay you for what you've done for me. Are you happy with that offer!?"  
  
An idea suddenly sparked in my mind.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good enough to me." I smirked while Tai looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "How about a 7 day game?"  
  
------------  
  
ok that's it for now! Sorry if the game haven't started yet but yah I guess I'll write about it next time then! Hahahaha. oh I'm learning Japanese right now and I've learned that the normal usuage of 'name-chan', like if it's written properly in romaji, it's supposed to be written as 'tyan' instead. thought it would be interesting to share it with u. hehehe  
  
u noe I'm currently obsessed with the Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo series (both manga and drama series) crap I feel so stupid, it's been out for so long now and only now that I've noticed how good it is and starts reading it..sigh. but oh well. hahahaha people ask me y I dun read those kind of mystery manga, it's because sometimes when I can't figure out the murderer behind the whole thing, it just makes me feel stupid. hahahahaha.. Kinda stupid of me.  
  
I hope this story is going on well, I try to incorporate different kinds of emotions that can be expressed by a person, instead of having one person having one specific kind of personality in which sometimes binds the story plot. hehehe. at least that's what I think. since I believe that a person, even though they have a distinct set of characteristics, there are times when they are forced to or naturally show some type of emotions or traits that's not included in the set of characteristics they possess.  
  
oh well. yah hope u liked this chapter  
  
really hope u'll review for this chapter! Comments and suggests will be much appreciated!  
  
Thanks!!!!  
  
Cya next time then  
  
=tofu 


End file.
